Meek Wanna Isle
'''Meek Wanna Isle '''is an episode of Metaworld. Synopsis Macedon and Corrin, and their respective enemies, Baneh and Bombay are about to attack the respective one in a fight. However, Macedon decides that instead of risking their super deformed lives, they should play some four square. However, Garlic Ulmulk, Alec Ulmulk, Jon Ulmulk, and Jockey Ulmulk discover the chibi heroes' and villains' vehicles, and decide to fight each other with them when nobody is looking. However, once Jockey boards the Thunder Driller, his fatness crushes Baneh's vehicle. Garlic drives the Corrin Car into Ulmulk's Macedon-Mobile, and knocks him off screen. Garlic then crashes into Alec in Bombay's vehicle, which is knocked into a street light, blasting it to pieces, which the bumper clanging to the ground. Ulmulk drives back and rams into Garlic's Corrin Car, but damages the bumper. Garlic rams the Macedon-Mobile into a building, Ulmulk escapes, and it is wrecked and burns down and destroys the building, causing it to collapse. Alec is working on a 22-Starfighter, and is scorned at by Ulmulk for being too slow and threatened to get his pickaxe stuck up his ass. Ulmulk shoots Alec in his butt twice with his Blaster Cannon, and Alec continues working faster. Alec finishes the starfighter, and Ulmulk flies the starfighter to Meek Wanna Isle. However, they realize that the island really sucks, and notice a hideous swampy hut. They proceed to ram into it with a knockoff of the Macedon-Mobile, the Red Macedonia (Ulmulk), shoot it with a bazooka, sending the vines and leaves on the tree house alight (Garlic), using a catapult in attempts to destroy the hut (Alec), and driving into it with an odd motorcycle and uploading it to YouTube, as well as his helmet falling off and splattering one of the paintings into a mess of splotches (Jockey). However, Jinky, one of the Meta Monsters, sees his house burning down with leaves and seaweed fallen from the tree fort. He gets incredibly pissed, and Ulmulk jumps off of the steps on the hideout and knocks Jinky to the ground. Garlic, Alec, and Jockey proceed to shred up Jinky. Ulmulk calls the shreds of metal and cogs "a useless pile of scrap), and steps on it, saying that in anything when a robot blows up, somebody does that. As they continue through Meek Wanna Isle, they discover all sorts of oddities, like Giant Enemy Crab. They attack it's weak point for massive damage, and continue through the island. Eventually, they reach a blacksmith's shop with a spinning wheel, and run over it for cardio. Alec falls off of the wheel and gets ran over, getting him a black eye, and eventually crashes through part of it. Jockey also falls down, and Garlic decides that doing this is really dangerous. Flurr, yet another alien, is watching them, and attacks by flying off of the top of the weapons workshop, but gets eaten by a Rancor, who gorily (albeit off-screen) rips Flurr apart, leaving behind various viscera, blood, an eyeball, extremities, and a head. Alec limps back into the blacksmith's shop, and finds a nozzle. He pulls the stringed nozzle, but gets crushed by a bell in the process. Jockey is caught by Sergio, a Meta Monster with a huge penis-shaped syringe. Garlic and Ulmulk attempt to save Jockey from the wrath of Sergio, by climbing up the bell, and it is sent back up, and we briefly see a puddle of blood that is now Alec. They loosen the blacksmith wheel, which causes it to roll over and crush him to smithereens. Jockey is saved, and Ulmulk unleashes a power play, which unleashes little gun robots that shoot the ships that are bringing the aliens to Meek Wanna Island. Garlic unleashed an even more powerful Power Play, which causes a bomber jet carrying bombs to crash down and explode the ships, but also lands in the village, and we see a slow-mo replay of all of this, as well. Category:Episodes